


Too Early

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: F/M, Scottish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Someone's an early riser.





	Too Early

The frantic knocking woke the sleeping couple as their housemate was up early for Christmas. “RG! James! Wake up! Santa came!” Lilly’s voice echoed through the room. James curled further around RG, a small grumble escaping his throat at the intrusion. “Come on! Come on!”

“Maybe she’ll go away,” James murmured, nuzzling into RG’s hair before his fiancée pulled away from his embrace, sleep clouding her features.

“Nae, she won’t. She’s stubborn, not as much as me, but she won’t leave. Stay there.” James watched as RG made her way to the door, opening it just a crack and positioned herself in the doorway. “What is it kid?”

“RG! SANTA CAME! COME SEE!” Lilly whined at the woman standing before her.

“Lilly, James is still asleep. The sun’s barely even up. Go back tae sleep.” RG sighed at her enthusiasm, remembering when Christmas got her this excited as a kid.

“But RG,” the girl whined, drawing out the first syllable in RG’s name, “I can’t go back to sleep now!”

She yawned, looking down at Lilly. “It’s too early, kid,” she grumbled, her natural Scottish accent becoming extremely prominent due to her tiredness, “How about ye go back tae sleep and I’ll see if J and Caela will be willing to give ye a candy cane, aye?”

If Lilly noticed her accent, she didn’t show it. “Okay!” With that, she sped off to her room. RG sighed and shut the door quietly, trudging back to bed to James’s embrace.

“I see your accent’s coming out again. You tired?” James teased as his fiancée once again curled into his chest. Her words were muffled as she grumbled at him.

“Aye, now ye bettah shut yer mouth before I have tae do et for ye.”

He laughed, kissing her forehead and saving her idle threats for a rainy day when she refuses to use her accent once again. ‘Happy Christmas to me,’ he thought before joining her and another peaceful sleep.


End file.
